Everything is not what it seems to be!
by hungryybishop
Summary: How is Eleanor Bishop feeling after the betrayal of her husband and the upcoming divorce? Does she really feel as good as it seems or is she just good at hiding her true feelings? And what will happen, if the walls finally come down? - allowed translation from the original german story also by me!


_**Hey friends!**_

 _ **This is a Bishop-Oneshot, set after 13x09 (Day In Court). In my opinion, the divorce of Jellie wasn´t that much talked about and especially they did not really talk about the feelings of Bishop and Jake. So with this one shot, I wanna go on with the story line. This is only my imaginiation and it might seem a little overdramatic, but yeah.**_

 _ **Feel free to leave some reviews and tell me what you think! Have fun with reading! xx Allie**_

* * *

Like every morning, Eleanor Bishop entered the HQ at 7:30am.

As always, she was alone at their part of the bureau, only agents from the international desks were already there and she was sure that Gibbs must be somewhere in the building. Sighing, she sat down in her chair and threw away her bag. She picked out her laptop and turned it on. A picture of Jake and her appeared. It shined brightly.

 _How could everything go so damn wrong? Was it my fault?_

These were the questions which appeared in Ellie´s head since the day she found out that Jake had an affair.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ But she knew, that it wasn´t her fault, well not alone, because a marriage consists of two persons.

The thoughts in her head were spinning around like a carousel and she did not know what she was supposed to feel. She tried her best to hide her true feelings from her team and her family, which went quite good.

The sound of the arriving elevator pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw her colleagues. Quickly, she put up her imaginary mask und greeted both of them friendly.

"Good morning!", she said, before she started to look through her mails on her laptop.

"Good morning to you too, Probie!", Tony said and McGee nodded.

On their way to their desks they asked: "Hasn´t Gibbs arrived yet?"

Drowning in her thoughts, Bishop did not hear the question of her colleague because one e-mail got her full attention.

She opened it shocked and with shaking hands and read it.

Both of her co-workers starred at her and come closer to her desk. Alarmed, Ellie closed the mail with a shaking hand and stood up fast.

"What?", she asked louder than expected.

Everyone in the HQ turned around and looked at her.

"McGee wanted to know if you have seen Gibbs already.", Tony repeated the question of his co-worker and looked at his youngest team member, worried.

Something was wrong.

"Ehm…No…I-I don´t know. Excuse me!", the former NSA analyst said, before she ran off to the women restroom.

* * *

A while later, Ellie came back. In this time Gibbs also arrived at the HQ. Silently, she sat down at her table. It seemed like there wasn´t a case today which meant that she couldn´t run away from her thoughts. She was captured. Suddenly she remarked that everyone looked at her. She must have been dreaming. Totally embarassed she looked down to the floor and started working.

Lunch time arrived and Tony and McGee decided to go to the diner to eat something.

"Bishop, you wanna join us?", Tony asked her though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Ehm..No, thank you. I´d rather stay here and continue.", she said against Tony´s expectations.

"Wait, wait,wait. You aren´t hungry?! Like, are you sick?! Is this why you were on the toilette so suddenly and stayed there like forever?!", the Senior Field Agent interrogated her and looked all over her. That´s when he noticed that she looked differently. Skinnier or even too skinny for her height. What was wrong with her?

"No, Tony. Everything is fine, really. I just really wanna finish with the paperwork.", and she kept on going with her work.

Time passed and an hour and a half later, both agents came back to the HQ, but there was no trace of Gibbs, nor Ellie in the bureau.

"That´s weird. Where is everyone?", McGee was wondering.

"I don´t know. I´m gonna call Bishop.", Tony responded.

Just when he was about to pick out his phone, he heard a voice which tried to talk loudly to another person. Curiously, McGee and Tony both walked to the spot where the voice came from and there they saw Ellie, who was talking to someone on the phone.

"No, I won´t calm down. Who do you think you are?! First, you cheat on me and now, you want to take the apartment away from me. You son of a bitch…..I DON`T CARE WHAT TAYLOR SAYS. You can´t just take the flat away from me. I , just like you, have signed a contract for it. We agreed on a peaceful base that you will be moving out and I can stay there…PF..You are unbelievable. How could I be so mistaken about you?!"

Very angry, she ended the call and wiped away the tears, which made their way down her cheeks, fast.

"Bishop?", McGee asked carefully.

She just closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is wrong? Everything okay?", the MIT expert went on.

Ellie laughed scornful an turned around.

"No, nothing is okay and it won´t be okay anymore."

With this, she stormed right away to her desk, pushed her colleagues out of her way, grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator.

"Hey Bish…where are you going?", Tony ran after her and tried to keep up with her.

"Away…I need to be alone. I can´t take this anymore.", and with this, she got into the elevator and was gone.

* * *

Ellie speeded down the streets to her apartment in which she used to live together with Jake until everything changed a few weeks ago. She parked the truck in the garage and went up the stairs to her flat. Frantically, she opened the door and smashed it close behind her. She threw her bag away not caring anymore about anything. She was just so angry about Jake, but also disappointed. How could someone, who you have known for so long, fool you so bad?! They went through hell and back together. Did her knowledge of people trick her so bad this time? She actually was the expert in analyzing people. With tears in her eyes, Bishop stared at a picture of her and her soon-to-be-ex-husband, which stood on a book shelf above the couch. She kept starring at it, waiting for some possible answers. But nothing happened. With a huge hit, she smashed the picture down to the floor and it broke. At the same time, tears started to stream down her cheeks. She just could not take it any longer. Suddenly, all her feelings were hitting her like a truck. She slammed her fist against the wall and left a huge hole there. After that, she threw everything on the floor which found a way into her hands. She just could not resist it. She hoped for relieve. But nothing like that happened. Therefore, she started to feel worse and degraded. Ellie stared at her work, which she just did and began to sob uncontrollably. She stumbled backwards until her back hit the door. Powerless, she slid down the door until she sat on the floor. Eleanor Bishop was at loss of her power. She was done. She just could not do it anymore. She gave up.

The newest NCIS- Agent had no idea how long she was already sitting on the floor, when her cell phone started to ring and pulled her out of her haze. Emotionless, she picked it out of her jacket pocket and expected to read another message of her jerk of an ex-husband. But, against her expectations, somebody else thought of her. After she read the text message, she stood up with shaky legs, grabbed her purse, left the apartment and went to her truck on her way to the only person, who could possibly help her.

* * *

"That was fast", Bishop was greeted by the person the second she came through the door.

Remaining silent, she went down the stairs and sat down on a chair, which was not far away from where she was standing.

"You said that I should come, so here I am. What do you wanna talk about?", Bishop asked directly.

Gibbs appeared out of the shadows, put away his tools and also got himself a chair to sit on.

"I don´t know. I think you should tell me.", he told her and looked at her.

Bishop rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Wait.", Gibbs said, "not so fast."

Ellie stopped in her movements, but did not turn around to him.

"I am worried about you. We all are. It does not do any good if you keep everything to yourself and bottle it up, Bishop."

The analyst listened to him, but still had her back turned to him.

"Talk to me, Ellie!",Gibbs said carefully and chose to use the first name of his youngest agent.

This was enough to break her walls. With tears in her eyes she turned around to her Boss and went back to her place, where she sat before, but kept standing.

"I just can not to this anymore. I do not know how to deal with all of this.", she began.

"With what?", Gibbs wanted to know.

"With the divorce…with Jake…with everything. Goddamn. It just seems like I was completely mistaken about him. I was so stupid."

"You could not know that it would come like this, Bishop."

"Well yeah, I could have known this. I am an analyst, for god´s sake. It is my duty to analyze people. I should have noticed early that something was off and went the wrong way. How could this all happen? It just seems like that I did not really know Jake for all these past years. Like our marriage was based on a lie."

Exhausted, Ellie sat down onto the chair and let her head down.

"What was going on in the bureau today?", Gibbs asked.

Bishop looked at him carefully: "Did Tony tell you about it?"

"He is worried about you, Bishop. He came to me and said that something happened and that he never experienced you like that. You just ran away and left everything."

The words of her Boss made Ellie cry. It was not her intention that everyone gets so worried about her.

"What happened, Bishop?"

She swallowed heavily and wiped away her tears, before she began to explain: "After I returned from Oklahoma, Jake had visited me at the Navy Yard. We agreed on the thing that I can stay in our apartment and that he will move in with Taylor. He packed up his stuff and was gone. This morning, he sent me an E-Mail with a lawsuit. He wants to have the apartment back, it would have been a misunderstanding. Taylor told him to say that. I was, of course, angry and wanted to talk to him about this. But he could not explain himself. Both of them wanted, that I move out in the next two days. Like, how shall I do this?! I will never find a new apartment this fast. He can not be allowed to do this. The apartment is the last thing I have from our time together. And he also now wants to take this away from me."

Ellie finally broke down in tears. Gibbs heart broke into million pieces when he looked at her and he took her protectively into his arms. He held her as long as she needed to calm down.

"I don´t know what to do, Gibbs. I never felt this bad in my life before. I just can´t do it anymore."

Gibbs pushed the Blonde a little bit away from him and looked at her.

"Hey, we will manage this together. We all are a family. We can help you."

"No, no. I really can´t demand this from you guys. You are not supposed to correct my mistakes."

"Stopp! It is not your fault, okay? Nothing of this is. Especially not that your husband cheated on you. You need to stop punishing yourself for his actions."

"I don´t do this."

"No? Well, what was happening in the bureau this morning?"

"I don´t know what you mean."

"Bishop, you know exactly what I mean. There is no use for you punishing yourself. Look at you."

Confused she looked at him.

"Do you really think we would not have noticed that? You barely eat, you barely sleep and you are totally cold to us. Abby was the first one to notice it. You know Abby. She wanted to talk to you about it right when she noticed it. But I knew how hard this must have been for you. Believe me, I´ve been there. I managed three divoreces."

Ellie could not help and smirk a little.

"I´m sorry that I did not say anything. I really thought I could handle this alone. But I can´t . I´m just not myself at the moment."

Gibbs put Ellie again into his arms again and held her closely. In his mind, he punished himself with some head slaps for not helping her sooner. But now he could help her and with the help of the team they would be able to get her out of her dark hole she was in right now.

Slowly, they broke the hug and Gibbs asked: "How about having dinner? So we can continue talking?"

Bishop nodded and for the first time in forever, she showed an honest smile.

From this day on she knew, that, no matter what would happen, there would be someone behind her who would catch her when she falls and for this moment, this was enough for her and basically all she ever needed.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
